Super Robot Wars: Alpha Again
by Seraphilim
Summary: It is Universal Year 0XXX. Years have past since the Super Robot War, where many mecha banded together to fight off invaders of Earth. But now, a new threat is upon Earth, and heroes must band together to fight again. “Super Robot Wars” has returne


Super Robot Wars: Alpha Again  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
It is Universal Year 0XXX. Six years have passed since the stellar conflict now known as the "Super Robot Wars" descended upon humanity. The alien invaders, known only as "Identity", have been defeated and scattered to the far reaches of space, their power and leaders gone.  
  
The victors of the war have also scattered: back to their daily lives, back to their families, back to their work. Yet, they are all ready to fight if Mother Earth is threatened again.  
  
The heroic PTX Team, who were key participants in the war, has been disbanded, its members having gone their separate ways.  
  
Yet, they all knew it.  
  
The battle hasn't ended.  
  
"Super Robot Wars" has returned...  
  
Prologue:   
  
Serena Hasegawa hummed a little tune as she approached the rendezvous point in her violet-colored Geshpenst, her own Personal Trooper that she used back in the war. It was over a half-decade old, but it still outperformed all of the new models Mao Industries was churning out. She smirked. Supposedly though, Lynn Mao had created a new machine that would fly circles around Serena's old Geshpenst.  
  
"Heh. The only PT that managed to do that was Elzam's Mk. 0..."  
  
She wondered what all of her former teammates were doing now. The only ones she really kept in touch with were Lynn and Patricia Huckman, and Lynn was more business than friendship. Pat had been Serena's partner in the war, and was still fulfilling that role for the last six years. Recently, Pat had been assigned to Lynn's new project, which was what this whole rendezvous was about. Pat had contacted Serena not too long ago, and asked her to meet up with her transport near Side 6. Getting the go ahead from Lynn, she had left the Libot Colony where she had been overseeing an Earth Federation project as an adviser and headed for the rendezvous point.  
  
The computer beeped. She had arrived at the point. But...  
  
"Where is she? She said to be here within four hours... Then again, this is Pat..."  
  
Patricia had a knack for being late. So, Serena wasn't too worried. She shut down most of the systems on the Geshpenst, and began her wait. She leaned back in the pilot seat, and stared out the cockpit at the blue Earth shining below. Despite the conflict from six years ago, the Earth hadn't suffered at all. It still was the symbol of humanity, at least in her opinion. But, Serena was somewhat distrusting of these Titans who held the same ideal as her. The rumors about that 30 Bunch incident increased her unease with working with them even more, yet, she knew that it was her job. And they hadn't done anything really bad yet, either.  
  
"At least they're not dropping colonies or anything..."  
  
She heard a beeping on the radio. Turning to it, curious, she clicked the receive button. And heard something that nearly stopped her heart.  
  
"This is Lieutenant ****icia Hackman aboard Tauz*** Fessler 9! We are un*** **tack by raiders! Any Federation or DC fo**** in the area, please assist! Repeat, ** *** under attack by ra***rs!"  
  
Serena jerked up. That was Pat. And she was in trouble. Quickly, she re-activated the systems on the Geshpenst, and thanked God that she hadn't cut off the engines. She keyed in a response to the distress signal.  
  
"Hold on, Pat! I'm coming!"  
  
Slamming the throttle forward, Serena was pushed back in the seat as the Geshpenst accelerated towards the origin of the distress call.  
  
Aboard the transport ship Tauzent Fessler 9, Patricia Huckman was yelling at the skeleton crew to evacuate the ship. She was currently in the cargo bay, having been in the middle of an inspection of their cargo. Leona Garshtein, one of her subordinates, was prepping the Huckebein Mk.II to launch. Pat raised a walkie-talkie to her face.  
  
"Leona, are you sure you can do this? You're still a trainee."  
  
Leona's voiced came backover the comm.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just get Tasuku and the others to get off the ship!"  
  
The Huckbein launched out of the cargo bay. Pat turned to contact the bridge again, but an especially hard explosion threw her to the floor. She quickly clambered back to her feet and keyed the comm.  
  
Static.  
  
"Oh, no... they... they hit the bridge..."  
  
Pat sucked in her breath. That left her alone on the ship. She ran along the gray catwalk, and scrambled down the ladder to the bay floor. There was one mech left. Nearing the other side of the bay, she saw the details becoming clear.  
  
Green dual sensors, just like eyes. The gold V-fin. The red, blue, white color scheme. The giant wings. The big twin-barreled rifle.  
  
It was Wing Gundam. 


End file.
